


Sadie's Sinnoh

by BadInkling



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, Gen, Nintendo - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Protective Pikachu (Pokemon), Shinou-chihou | Sinnoh Region (Pokemon), The Elite Four (Pokemon), Turtwig - Freeform, Water-type Pokemon, piplup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadInkling/pseuds/BadInkling
Summary: After viewing a television report about a media-conducted search for a red Gyarados, which was spotted at a faraway lake, Sadie and her only friend, Christopher, travel together to check the local lake Pokémon like it. They spot Professor Rowan, a Pokémon evolution researcher, and his assistant, Lucas. After a short discussion, the professor and his assistant leave the lake, leaving a briefcase behind. When a wild Starly attacks the children, the children decide to examine the briefcase. They are then given a choice of one of three Pokémon found within—the Grass-type Turtwig, the Fire-type Chimchar, or the Water-type Piplup—and proceed to battle the attacking Pokémon. After defeating the Starly, Lucas retrieves and returns the briefcase to the professor. Noticing that a bond has been forged between the young girl and her chosen Pokémon, Piplup. Professor  Rowan offers it to them, asking that they embark on a journey and fill their Pokédex.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Sadie's Sinnoh

"That concludes our program for today!" The news reporter said, "brought to you by jubilife TV on the nationwide net! See you next time, the same week, same channel."  
The girl watching the tv is Sadie. Sadie is eight.  
She is up in her room, staring at her tv. It's a cloudy day outside. She got up from the hardwood floor and walked across the room to her small bed, the one with her favourite blanket. It's white with a pink stripe at the end. The girl doesn't have any toys to play with, and her family has a hard time with money ever since dad left. Everything in her room was her father's, the pc in the corner was the dad's, the tv right beside it was something Sadie and her dad had bought together, and the Wii was something that Sadie and her family had saved upon to buy.  
Sadie stared at the clock on top of the window, and then she heard the front door close from downstairs. Mom is downstairs.  
She ran down the stairs and saw her mom stare at the living room TV. She ran up to Sadie and hugged her. "Sadie," she spoke happily, "your friend is outside. He wanted to see you. I don't know what it was about, but he said it was an emergency."  
Sadies mom noticed her Mom's dark hair, it's messy, and she still had her work clothes on. She must've not wanted to change back at work. Sadie didn't want to see her friend, and his name is Chris. He is a small blonde boy with pig port hair, pale skin, and huge green eyes. Sadie walked to the front door. The house isn't big, just one room. And in that room is the kitchen and the living room.  
There are no couches, and her mom sleeps on two purple pillows. As Sadie was about to go outside, her mom said, "Oh, Sadie!" She ran up to her daughter. "Make sure you do not go into the tall grass. Wild Pokémon might attack you. Also, one other thing, I've got something for you." She grabbed a bag sitting in front of the door and pulled out a pair of pink shoes. "You are growing out of your old shoes, and you need a new pair."  
"Thanks, mom," Sadie responded.  
She put on her new shoes, and the shoes were surprisingly comfy. Her mom usually gets cheap uncomfy shoes.  
"Love them," Sadie said.  
The little girl then walked out of her house.  
No sign of her friend, she shrugged and went back inside.  
"What is it dear, isn't Chris waiting for you?"  
"I'll just knock on his door," Sadie sighed.  
Her town, which isn't a town, more like a small neighbourhood, is the only town she ever knew. Chris lived behind her neighbour's house. Her neighbour is a big man, with overalls and a white t-shirt underneath. That's all that man wears, and he is always standing outside staring off into the lake that's beyond the town. She went past her neighbour's house and passed by another neighbour, a woman that lives with her two sons. She loves befriending Pokémon, although she doesn't have any. That neighbour once told Sadie that it's true that wild Pokèmon does attack people sometimes...however, pokemon also let you become friends with them.  
Something hit her, and it's Christopher. "What was that about?" He shrieked. It almost made Sadie chuckle.  
"Oh, hey, Sadie!" He smiled and jumped up and down in excitement. "I'm going to the lake! You have to come with me!"  
The lake makes her sad. Her father loved the lake, and going there reminds her of him.  
Chris ran and shouted, "Be quick! I'm fining you one million if you're late!"  
That wasn't true. Chris knows that Sadies family can't even reach 1 million.  
She met Chris on route 201, and they walked to the lake.  
"Hey, you saw that news report that was on TV, right?  
You know, "Search for the red GYARADOS! The mysterious appearance of the furious pokèmon in the lake!"  
Sadie did see it, but she didn't overthink it. Pokèmon was never her concern.  
Chris continued, "That show got me thinking. I'll bet our local lake has a Pokémon like that in it, too! So, that's what we're going to do. We'll go find a Pokémon like that!"  
Sadie didn't say anything, and she just followed her friend into the verity lakefront. It's a forest. But the path to the lake isn't that long of a walk, and it should take a minute.  
"All right!" Chris said in excitement, "To the lake! Let's find us a red GYARADOS!"  
When they walked out of the forest, the two children saw an older man looking at something and a teenage boy beside him.  
"What's going on?" Chris faltered.  
The two heard the teenage boy say to the old man, "Professor, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the other side, either!"  
The professor responded, "I may have been mistaken...something appears to be different than it was before, but..." he paused then threw up his hands in anger, "Fine!" The old man shouted, "It's enough that we have seen the lake. Lucas, we're leaving."  
"Professor," the boy patted the old man on the shoulder, "You've been gone for about four years now. How are you enjoying being back in Sinnoh?"  
"There's an ok thing I can say. There are many rare kinds of Pokémon in Sinnoh. The region should serve us very well in regard to our studies."  
Then the two walked out. As they got closer to the children, Sadie and Chris hid behind some trees so the professor and the teenage boy won't see them.  
"Those two..." Chris noted.  
He turned around to see the lake. "Huh? Sadie!" He shouted, "Let's go check this out!"  
He ran towards the tall grass beside the lake.  
"I can't go into the tall grass!" Sadie shouted back at her friend.  
"Oh, come on! We won't be in there long enough for a wild Pokémon to come out."  
Sadie shrugged. She guesses he's right.  
They went up to the thing in the tall grass. "It's a briefcase?"  
He touched it and felt the leather on it, "hm, Those people forgot it here. What are we supposed to do with it?"  
"We can deliver it back to them," She suggested.  
"Who are they? I heard them say, professor..."  
Chris then screamed out loud, and so did Sadie when two starlys flew to them and started to peck at them and hit the children with their feathers. Chris knocked into the pokèballs "Let's use these Pokémon!" Chris pointed at the three red and white pokeballs in the case.  
Sadie panicked. Oh, she shouldn't have come here. She had no choice but to choose a Pokémon. Sadie reached for the poke ball on the right, and it was a Piplup! Sadie looked into its beady eyes; it's so cute. She used Piplup, and right away, the Piplup used a move, Pound. The wild starly growled in anger.  
"Use the pound move again!" Sadie shouted at the Pokémon with fear in her voice. The Pokémon listen to her...she never had anyone listen to her before. The girl smiled and said, "Is that the only move you know?"  
Piplup growled at the wild Pokémon and looked at Sadie as if he asked her if that move was okay.  
"Just use Pound again!"  
So Piplup did, and the wild Starly fainted!  
She didn't even notice Chris, but the wild Starly that was attacking him fainted as well.  
"I used turtwig, which was way tougher than Piplup!" Chris said, "these Pokémon belong to those other guys, though...But we had to use them..." his voice grew weaker. "They won't mind, will they?"

The teenage boy came back; he pushed Sadie over. "Whew! You kids found the briefcase. the professor would've gone through the roof if he knew I forgot it here. ''

He noticed we had the two pokeballs from the briefcase. He raised his voice. "Did you kids use these pokemon?"

His face palmed, and he didn't look calm. "How am I going to explain this to the professor? This briefcase is the professor's, so I'll take it, Ok?"

The two children nodded their heads. "Yes, sir," they said.

He didn't take the two other pokeballs, though.

"What was that about?" Chris tilted his head. He looked over to Sadie. "I don't know what's going on. Sadie, let's get out of here. Turtwig got hurt from that battle. If we get attacked by another pokémon, we might get in trouble."  
Then he left.

When they got back onto route 201, Chris Said, "You should go ahead...I know we have to return the pokemon. They're not ours. I want to spend only a little more time with this little guy,'' The turtwig smiled while in the arms of Chris. A shell covers its green and yellow body. A small seedling is growing on its head. Sadie couldn't help but look at her Piplup. Piplup is light-blue. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest, and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.  
She didn't want to give Piplup back.  
When the children were Leaving route 201, the professor and the boy, Lucas, we're blocking the way.  
"This is the first Pokemon I've ever battled with; I wish I could grow stronger with this little guy," Chris whispered.  
The children walked closer to them, "Hey, it's those people!" Chris pointed out, "is that old guy starting at us?"  
"Hmm..." the old guy spoke, "I heard from Lucas that you used our Pokémon? Let me see them, please."  
Chris and Sadie gave the Pokèmon back to the professor. Turtwig and Piplup tried to hold onto the children, but the professors' too strong.  
"Piplup and Turtwig, " he paused for a while and studied the two little pokèmon.  
"I see...that's how it is."  
Sadie felt like saying something, but she didn't want to make the professor mad.  
"Lucas, I'm going back to my lab!" he said and then left.  
"Uh...yeah, of course, " Lucas yelled back so that the man can hear him. "Wait for me!"  
Before he went, he told the kids. "Hey, wanna come to the lab with me?"  
Chris nodded. Then Lucas left.  
"I wonder what that craziness was all about. I mean, if he was angry, he could've just yelled at us or hit us just like my Dad does to me every night."  
Chris slowly walked to their little town, "Didn't he want their Pokémon back?" He sighed. "We should go home, too..."

Back at home, Sadies mother asked, "What's up, dear?"  
At first, Sadie didn't want to tell the truth. She knew well that her mother would get furious at her. Then she did.  
Her mother was emotionless, "Wow, that's crazy."  
She sat down on the pillow while Sadie was drinking apple juice at a small table between the kitchen area and the living room area.  
"At least You and Chris are unharmed. Also, that professor you speak of is most likely professor Rowan of sandgem town. He is well known for his studies on pokèmon, and maybe he left his family just like your father did..."  
"Huh?" Sadie doesn't understand what her mother is trying to say.  
"Whatever, sweetie, you know, if you wanna study Pokémon and if you like that Pokémon you were with, be with that pokèmon, everyone is going to leave me at some point." Her voice shaking, and her eyes red like she had been crying earlier.  
"Sadie, go."  
"What?"  
"Go, visit him in Sandgem town, take your things...and leave."  
"Mommy, I can't leave! I wanna stay-"  
"I put a note in your bag for the professor. I can't take care of you."  
Sadie didn't couldn't understand what this was all about, she protested to stay, but her mother forced her out...why would a mother force her Eight-year-old child out like that?  
Going to sandgem town is like an adventure in itself.  
Her mother does crazy things like this, maybe if Sadie goes back inside. Then she did, but her mother "You wanna be a Pokémon trainer, don't you? So go!"  
Weird. Why is her mother like this?  
Anger filled the child, and this was no town. She should go out there and meet other kids, maybe find mothers that won't randomly force her to leave them and fathers who won't leave them and go on to studying pokèmon.

She ran as fast as she could and headed onto route 2.


End file.
